¿Qué es el arte?
by SaraDreamer
Summary: ¿Qué es el arte? Dos seres, dos creencias, dos opiniones, un sentimiento. El arte es aquello eterno e inmortal pero también aquello efímero y perecedero.


Un pequeñito oneshot SasoDei para el fandom ^^ como me gusta esta pareja, mi Deidara con Sasori no Danna, ¿soy la única a la que le encanta escucharlo cuando le llama así?

Bueno escribí hace tiempo este fic pero no lo había publicado... tengo tantas ideas para fics que no doy a basto D:

Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review :D

P.D: ¡Vivan nuestros artistas!

Disclaimer: Naruto es obra de Masahi Kishimoto el cual por cierto mató a estos dos personajes ¬¬ ya te vale Kishi...

* * *

**_¿Qué es el arte?_**

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Estaba claro, o al menos antes lo estaba; el arte es una explosión. Pero ahora no soy capaz de verlo tan claramente. No cuando lo siento a mi lado, no cuando toca mi pelo, no cuando sonríe aun cuando se supone que no tiene sentimientos, no cuando me mira fijamente con sus ojos café cuando susurro "Danna".

Siento que me pierdo en él. Que me absorbe, que me atrae, que me enloquece. Solo así podría explicar que yo, un artista, se esté preguntando. ¿Qué es el arte?

Siento que se acerca a mí, y el corazón bajo mi cuarta boca en mi pecho, se desboca. Siento que se acerca tranquilamente, con calma, sin prisas como siempre puesto que él, es un ser eterno, no como yo, él pierde el tiempo porque le sobra, para él no hay un contador, el dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo; pero yo no, por eso yo no soy como él, por eso yo soy activo y nervioso, porque mi vida es efímera, mi vida es una explosión. Pero él se acerca a mi tranquila y lentamente, mientras mis ojos vagan de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando encontrar algo de interés para intentar tranquilizarme.

Siento que se acerca a mí por detrás, quedando a mi espalda y siento como eleva una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y acaricia con ternura mi mejilla. Es una marioneta, fría y sin sentimientos pero ahora, en momentos así, es más humano que nunca. Si supiera que pienso eso se enfadaría porque significaría que su obra de arte no es perfecta, él no es una marioneta, él siente y yo lo sé. Noto como acerca su cuerpo al mío y como coge un mechón de mi pelo dulcemente y lo acaricia.

Todo él me desconcentra, todo él me perturba.

Mi mundo de actividad y explosiones, se detiene cuando él aparece, inmovilizando todo, como si me atrajera a su realidad, a su "arte" intentando hacer de mí un ser tranquilo y eterno también. A veces pienso que me embruja, que un veneno se introduce en mi ser a través de sus dedos tras cada caricia, un veneno que me paraliza y me desorienta hasta llegar a embriagarme tanto que incluso me pregunto ¿qué es realmente el arte?

Noto su mano dejar de acariciar mi rostro y bajar hasta entrelazarse con la mía, después tira de ella con firmeza, pero con dulzura, para que me dé la vuelta y lo mire.

Veo sus ojos café, eternos y en ellos se reflejan mis ojos azules, vivaces y explosivos. Somos tan distintos, tan iguales. Siento que me pierdo en la profundidad de esos ojos, y creo que el tiempo se detiene, solo él es capaz de eso.

Yo soy como una llama, ardiente y vivo. Una llama que vive sin dejar de fluir y de moverse hasta que un día se apagará, porque yo, soy perecedero. Pero solo él puede ser una urna para mí, una urna que me tapa y me protege, inmovilizando en el tiempo mi fluir, haciendo que todo quede estático, eterno. Haciendo que yo sea eterno.

Consigo escapar del embrujo de sus ojos, y elevo una mano hasta sus hebras cobrizas mientras las acaricio y mi otra mano cae suavemente sobre su pecho, notando bajo ella, su única parte viva, una parte que ahora late desbocada, demostrándome que es humano. Entonces me besa, y una oleada de sensaciones fluyen alrededor nuestra. Explosión y quietud, vida y muerte.

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Me pregunto mientras me pierdo en sus labios.

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Siento que se pregunta ahora que me besa a mí, un ser efímero y perecedero.

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Nos preguntamos, y como respuesta corporal nuestras manos se entrelazan.

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Y siento el mundo explotar y en medio de la explosión quedarse estático. Este beso es efímero y perecedero, cuando nos separemos morirá en nuestros labios, pero también es eterno e inmortal, pues no podremos olvidarlo y siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones. ¿Efímero y eterno? ¿Inmortal y perecedero? No alcanzo a entender como puede ser ambas a la vez, pero ni siquiera quiero entender, solo apretó su mano con la mía con más fuerza sin querer que ese beso del que hemos hecho una obra de arte termine.

_¿Qué es el arte?_

Me vuelvo a preguntar y la luz de la respuesta nace ante mis ojos. El arte es aquello inmortal y perecedero, aquello eterno y efímero. Una marioneta eterna puede destruirse y ser efímera, una escultura de arcilla explosiva y efímera puede conservarse y ser eterna.

Este beso es arte. Sasori es arte. Yo soy arte. El arte aquello que te hace sentir vivo, el arte es aquello que hace latir un corazón, el arte es aquel al que amas.

Nosotros somos arte, por un momento, solo en ese beso, pero eternamente.

_**FIN**_


End file.
